


Days Just Like This

by Ennaiel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short & Sweet, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennaiel/pseuds/Ennaiel
Summary: Counting the days of a love that’s waiting to happenOne Piece Modern AU
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Original Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Original Female Character(s), Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Day 1: New Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a One Piece Modern AU.  
> The characters related to the manga are owned by the original author.  
> The plot and any other characters mentioned in the story is conceptualized by the fanfic author.
> 
> Thank you very much for choosing to read this!  
> Enjoy reading and please do leave any comments or suggestions.  
> If you have any pairing requests, please do comment as well!

Jeremia huffed as she carried a heavy box filled with her things to her new apartment. Placing the box down, she placed her hands on her hips as she stared at her new home filled with boxes, suitcases and newly bought furniture wrapped in plastic. 

It was nearly midnight when she managed to drag everything in but she peaked outside to see if there were anything she left behind. Jeremia hurriedly ran when she saw a single box sitting in front of the elevator that was labeled with “UNDERWEAR”.

“Of all things I had to leave in the middle of the hallway” She muttered and went to pick it up.

Just as she turned to leave, the elevator pinged and opened. There was a tall man with red hair standing inside, she did not quite see his face since his head was bowed down. He was wearing a black suit and a trench coat and Jeremia could smell the stench of alcohol.

“Hello? Are you alright?” She asked and was startled when the man drunkenly walked towards her.

“Mister? Are you drunk—Ohhh!” The man stumbled and fell on top of her, he looks lanky but he’s unbelievably heavy. The box she was holding flew over and spread her intimate clothing across the hallway.

Jeremia pushed the man to the side with all her might and he landed on his back with a grunt. She was at first angry but her mind got distracted when she got to see his face. He was very handsome, with strong jawline and somehow he looked older than her. The suit made him look like someone with authority and power, but at the same time it made him look sexy. What interested her the most was the three scars running across his left eye.

She noticed a key card peaking from the pocket of his coat.

It says 9B—The apartment next to hers.

She picked up her strewn underwear before anyone couldsee it and dragged the man into his apartment. She did not open the lights and left as soon as she placed him on his sofa. Jeremia locked the door after her and went back to her apartment.


	2. Day 2: Smoke

The slight hint of the cigarettes distracted Jeremia from her morning reading. It was coming from her balcony and the only source could be her neighbor. When she was about to close the glass door and draw the curtains, she heard her neighbor bicker with someone on the phone.

“Ughh my head hurts Ben, save me”

It’s probably the drunk man from last night

“Yeah, I got home safely”

Jeremia felt like a fool for eavesdropping but her neighbor’s voice sounded deep and sultry.

“Did we meet any women when we were drinking last night? Huh—No?. Then how come I found a bra hanging from my coat?”

Her heart suddenly stopped beating—What?

“I did not stop by to the brothels!” her neighbor exclaimed “I went straight home”

She peaked from her curtains, looking out in the adjacent terrace and she saw the red-headed man holding a purple lace bra which she clearly identified as hers. 

Jeremia dropped on the floor, red with embarrassment.

How is she going to tell her neighbor that the underwear was hers?


	3. Day 7: Encounter

Just as Jeremia got home from work, she immediately headed to the balcony. Her heart pounded when she saw that the lights were on. Finally she could claim her lost bra. Her neighbor was not home for the past days and she was thinking that he already threw in the trash. That bra was from a luxury brand that cost a chunk of her salary, she prayed that he did not yet discard it.

Jeremia stared at the mahogany door in front of her, contemplating on whether she should ring the doorbell again or should she just come back later. It was the third time she rang the doorbell but the owner didn’t answer the door.

“Is he sleeping?” Jeremia whispered to herself as she rang the doorbell again. Still, no answer.

However, she heard an audible laugh of a woman coming from the inside.

Out of irritation, she pulled the door’s handle. 

Jeremia’s grip tightened on the handle as the door actually opened, a decision she deeply regretted. Her eyes squinted on the dark entryway but her eyes adjusted to reveal a beautiful naked woman pined by her naked neighbor on the wall who’s back is turned to her. Their clothes strewn across the floor and the woman’s face was flustered and surprised at the sight of her as she was of them and in a split second, she slammed the door shut and quickly ran back to her apartment.

“Such an auspicious place to do that kind of thing” Jeremia muttered, trying to get the scene out of her head. At this point, she does not have the face to claim her underwear.

Moments later, she hear a woman screaming from the other apartment and a loud slamming of the door. She suddenly felt guilty when she thought that she was the cause of their dispute.

Sighing, “I’d better go and apologize tomorrow” Jeremia said to herself


	4. Day 8: Hello there

She went into the balcony again to check if her neighbor was home, fortunately there were clothes drying on the clothes rack placed in his balcony. Jeremia felt nervous as she grabbed the freshly baked cake and went next door.

This time, when she rang the doorbell, the door opened. Her neighbor came out, wearing a white sweater and black jogging pants, his hair was tied back with a bit of soap foam on his cheek.

“How can I help you?” He asked

“Uhm— You have a—” Jeremia pointed at her cheek. The man mimicked her action and laughed when he touch the foam

“Oh sorry about that” He smiled, “I was doing the laundry”

Jeremia gave a small smile back and handed the custard cake to him, “My name is Jeremia Lahen. I just moved next door” 

“Ah that looks good. Thank you. I’m Akagami Shanks, nice to meet you” He put the cake down and shook her hand, that’s when she noticed his left sleeve was just hanging.

Shanks gave her another charming smile, “Ah you noticed, I got into an accident years ago and my left arm didn’t make it”

Jeremia went back to her apartment after their little chat and totally forgot what she was supposed to do


	5. Day 15: Rainy day

Jeremia kept on looking for opportunities to talk to Shanks but their schedules just don’t match. He would leave early in the morning and come back late at night. If she’s lucky, she’ll meet him in the elevator for a quick hi.

She closed her shop that day and decided to pass by the restaurant that sells chicken wings. Just as she received her take out, it began to rain. She did not bring an umbrella and merely waited in front of the store. 

It was almost sundown and the downpour was not stopping. Tired and hungry, she ran for it while protecting her things and the food in her coat. A car honked its horn at her and stopped when she looked back, at the driver’s seat was Shanks, waving at her to get in.

Jeremia stared at the expensive-looking leather seat of his car and shook her head. “No, I’m fine. I don’t want to ruin your car”

Shanks went out into the rain and walked to the passenger’s door, opening the door for her, “It’s better than getting sick. Get in” he said

She reluctantly got in and tried to wipe herself off so she won’t drip all over the car.

“Don’t think about it too much. I don’t want my neighbor who’s living alone to catch a cold.” Shanks began to drive, “By the way, something smell’s delicious”

Jeremia lifted the take out, “Chicken wings”

“Spicy?”

“Very and a whole bucket”

“Damn” Shanks bit his lip and she heard his stomach growl

Jeremia laughed, “Since you saved me from the rain, I’m willing to split”

The red-head looked at her with hopeful eyes, “Really?”

“Really.”

“I’ll call for pizza”


	6. Day 35: Something Borrowed

“Jeremia!” Shanks yelled from his balcony

“What!?” Jeremia stuck her head from the glass balcony door

“I’m all out of detergent!”

“Go buy your own!” she yelled back but went inside to get her detergent, she chuckled when she heard Shanks pleading.

“Buy me a month’s worth in exchange” Jeremia threw the bottle at him


	7. Day 40: Something Returned

A large box was delivered to her door.

It contained a month’s worth of detergent bottles. With a note that says—

—Here’s your 1 month supply of detergent like you requested. But unfortunately, you’ll have to share it with me.

Out on a business trip, see you in a week  
Love, your handsome neighbor—

Jeremia laughed and took her phone to send him a message, “You’re insufferable”


	8. Day 57: Confession

“I—” Jeremia began, “have something to ask you”

“Hmm?” 

They were in their respective verandas, both hanging up their laundry.

“By any chance did you pick up a purple lace bra somewhere?” She said, trying to keep a straight face

Shanks went in and moments later showed her the intimate clothing and holding it by the strap, “You mean this?”

“Yes” She reached for it, “I must have dropped it somewhere. It’s a good thing you didn’t throw it, these were expensive”

The red head began to laugh, making her turn into a tomato in embarrassment.

“I knew those were yours” he said

“What? How?”  
Shanks pointed at the purple lace panties on her rack that were a pair with the bra, “The moment I saw those, I knew they were yours so I kept it. I was just waiting for you to confess why you put it in my house”

“Unbelievable!” Jeremia exclaimed, “You think I placed it on purpose?”

“What any reason is there?”

“Well, you arrogant prick! Why don’t you try and recall the time when you were drunk and fell on me?”

“Oh did I?” He smirked

Their bickering ended with Jeremia throwing her slippers that hit him straight in the forehead.


	9. Day 62: Warmth

It was snowing when Jeremia got home and was thinking what she should have for dinner. She’s craving for something warm

She was inside the elevator when she received a message from her neighbor

-You home? Come over-

-On the way up, I’m in the elevator-

Jeremia walked towards his apartment and rang his doorbell. He came out holding a ladle on his hand.

“Great, just in time. Want some hot pot?”

She could not help but smile, “Yes”


	10. Day 76: Secrets and Darkness

The weather was unforgiving that night, a strong blizzard that cut off the electricity. Leaving her shivering in the dark.

It was the dead of the night and with no heaters, she struggled to get up and boil water for a hot cup of tea. Her phone began to ring and she quickly answered.

“Hello?”

“You still up?” Shanks’ voice came from the other line

“Yes, I’m boiling some water”

“Leave it, I’ve got hot chocolate here. I’ll wait by the door for you” he said then he hung up. It seems like he’s not taking no for an answer.

Wrapping a blanket around her, she walked to her neighbor’s house. Shanks was waiting by the slightly ajar door and laughing at her appearance.

“Why are you all covered up like a mummy?”

“I’m cold”

“Come inside then”  
They sat on the couch together and Shanks poured her a cup of the promised hot chocolate. They talked about a lot of things, not even minding that it’s 1 in the morning and the blizzard is still howling outside.

They talked about Shank’s left arm

Confessed that she was the one who barged in while he was making out with the woman, which she deeply apologized for.

About their family

Their work

Their relationships

“I’m single at the moment” Shanks said and Jeremia felt some sort of relief in her heart

“What about the woman before?”

“We were never together. I haven’t met anyone since that day”

Without knowing it, they were both wrapped up in Jeremia’s blanket and fell asleep together.


	11. Day 82: Surprise

Shanks came to her shop one day, while she was being hounded by the perverted café owner across the street.

Jeremia couldn’t be happier when he saved her.

“You should’ve punched him when he began to harass you” Shanks said as he looked around her shop, inspecting the spices, herbs and tea that were showcased in glass containers.

“I don’t want any harm. Don’t worry, it always happens. I’m really unlucky with men”

She could not understand the look the red head gave her that day but it never left her mind


	12. Day 89: Dinner

That morning before she went to work, Shanks was waiting by her front door.

“Why are you standing there? You look like a creepy stalker” She asked 

He merely grinned and gave her a large paper bag.

“I just got a bonus from work. I’m taking you to dinner”

“Are you going to treat me somewhere expensive?” Jeremia asked and turned her attention to the bag, “What’s this?”

Shanks ruffled her hair, “Hey your gold-digger side is showing. Yeah, somewhere classy so wear what’s in that paper bag and I’ll fetch you at 7”

Jeremia was bothered all day, thinking about what he had planned. She found Shanks a fickle person, always changing, unpredictable. She does not even know why she’s close to him. Once she closed the store, she hurriedly went back home and opened the bag. Inside was a purple dress and black heels. Together with it were two jewelry boxes containing a white gold necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. It all looked expensive.

“How big was his bonus? Or did he win the lottery” She wondered as she took a shower and put a little make up on.

By seven, her doorbell rang and she suddenly felt giddy as she opened the door. Shanks was in a suit and tie, looking like one of those carved statues in museums. He smiled and offered his arm to hers.

“Where are we going?” she asked as they entered the elevator. But instead of pushing the button for the ground floor, he pushed the button for the rooftop

“Just wait”

Once they were in the rooftop, there was a table in the middle, with candle light and roses.

“Are we even allowed to be here?” Jeremia whispered at him

Shanks chuckled, “Don’t worry, I own this building. Now sit down and I’ll make you taste my roasted lamb”

She was surprised, Jeremia knew that he was rich but she didn’t know that he was this rich.

“Hey pay attention” Shanks took the food from a cart and placed it in front of her. It smelled delicious and appetizing

“Dig in, I spent the whole day cooking that. Don’t let it go to waste”

Jeremia’s heart could not stop fluttering, to think that he did this all by himself for her. She could not help but to be hopeful. Is this feeling what she thinks it is?

That night was magical, after eating all the food Shanks cooked and two bottles of wine later, they headed back down carrying all the things Shanks used.

“Why am I even helping you fix your mess?” She grumbled as she dragged the table into his apartment.

“As courtesy because you ate my cooking. Which was superb by the way”

“Don’t be too proud of yourself” 

They took the last trip to get the roses and candles and on their way down, Shanks pulled her in for a kiss. Jeremia was surprised but she doesn’t want to get away, she simply melted into him. It was gentle at first but the more pleasure built up as his tongue invaded hers. By the time they reached their floor, she was breathless.  
She noticed that Shank’s breathing was also hitched, he couldn’t wait any longer and pushed the candles into her hands and lifted her with his right arm.

They couldn’t almost think of anything but to feel each other. And once they were inside and shut the door. They finally let go.


	13. Day 100: Happiness in Uncertainty

They decided to go to the beach that day but instead of soaking themselves in the sun, they stayed in the hotel room in the sheets. They could not get enough of each other.

Shanks was filling her up with emotions and pleasure almost brimming out. 

How can you love somebody this much? 

But a doubt formed in her heart as she never once heard Shanks confess his love to her. The image of the woman she saw before with him formed in her mind. What if she’s just like her? A temporary solace for pleasure.

“What’s wrong?” Shanks asked her, snapping her out of her thoughts

They were walking by the beach, with the sunset painting the horizon

She had so many questions, so many doubts. But she was not courageous as others are, she’s afraid that if she’ll tell him, this happiness will disappear.

Jeremia smiled, “It’s nothing”


	14. Day 124: Moving In

“What do we do with the extra appliances? we can’t use two at the same time” Jeremia asked as they both cleared up her things to move in Shank’s apartment.

“Why not sell it?” Shanks suggested and carried a box of her clothes. “It’s still in good condition, you can sell it at a good price”

After hours of settling in, she began putting her clothes in the closet beside Shanks'. There was a warm feeling when she saw her things next to his, it’s like it was meant to be there. Meant to be with him.


	15. Day 187: A Tragedy that Ends All Things

She kind of expected it to happen but she didn’t think it would be like this. When Jeremia opened the door and saw a pair of stilettos on the floor, her heart already dropped.

She slowly walked to the living room and heard a woman’s voice saying the things only Jeremia should be saying to Shanks. Her heart began to crack.

And when Jeremia saw Shanks holding a woman in his arms. It shattered right into dust.

She ran out as fast as she could, she did not even bother picking up her broken heart.

By time she got to her senses, she wandered too far from home, it was getting dark and so was her chest, it felt empty and void. 

She decided to check in to the nearest hotel and washed up her face. Jeremia could not blame Shanks, the woman was tall and beautiful, probably more than what Jeremia was. She stared at herself in the mirror, her blue eyes swollen, her black hair shriveled. She could not even put up a fight.

It was then she realized. Her time with happiness was over.


	16. Day 200: Escape

She moved back to her parents’ ranch and put up her shop for sale, thankfully she found someone who bought her stocks. Jeremia changed her phone number and ignored the messages and calls she had received, she didn’t want to read them and didn’t bother going back to get her things. She didn’t have the heart to face him, she already knows who Shanks chose. 

Her parents said nothing but knew that Jeremia had a cloud over her. They didn’t say anything but she felt their support. 

At times while taking care of the horses in the grasslands, she would cry her heart out. Angry at herself for being a coward, merely running away and not even asking Shanks to explain but she should not kid herself.

However despite her pain, she felt thankful that she had met him, that he had shown her love and happiness despite their days being numbered. Jeremia had many things to thank him for but the only thing her love for him can do is to wish for his happiness.

The horses and the softly blowing wind calmed her, trying to slowly ebb away her burning pain.


	17. Day 565: Where You Once Belonged

Her mother talked to her into going back to the city to try a new life again. Reluctantly, she returned but only for a few days, just like a vacation.

She went back alone, stayed in a hotel and spent her days walking around the city, looking for things that have changed. Jeremia went to her old shop to see that it has been replaced by a flower shop.

On the last day, she decided to go to her old apartment, since she still has the keycard and she didn’t sell it yet. Maybe she can see if her things are still there. Recalling that most of her clothes were in Shank’s apartment, he most probably discarded them.

She was nervous as she took the elevator up to her floor, silently wishing that she’ll not meet him. Relief flooded through her as she walked by his apartment without a hitch. 

Jeremia opened her apartment to see that is was how she left it, she expected it to be dusty and dirty but the floors and shelves were clean, even the kitchen counter. Her appliances and furniture were still there, though unplugged they were clean and not a speck of dust.

She headed to her bedroom and explored a bit, she found the books she left behind stacked on the oak table at the corner

Hasn’t she moved those to Shank’s place before?

Curious, she opened her closet and saw that all her clothes were there, neatly folded. 

“What?” Did Shanks put them back?

Jeremia checked everything, even though the pain is long gone, tears were brimming in her eyes. 

Somebody was scrambling to open the front door, hastily putting in the keycard to the lock. She didn’t turn around just yet until she heard it open, followed by loud footsteps going to her room.

Shanks’ handsome countenance came into view, he said nothing but he looked like he wants to yell at her but at the same time he was looking at her with longing.

"I saw the light open from the balcony. I was hoping-"

He sighed, "The woman from before, she was saying good bye to me because she’s getting married. That hug was for well wishes, I never thought of cheating on you.”

Jeremia said nothing, but her hand was clenched and shaking. He continued, "I caught the glimpse of you by the door that day and when you left I knew what was wrong. I looked all over for you but you just disappeared

Shanks is so desperate to reach for her but he's holding himself back. He didn't want to scare her and lose her again.

“I’m so hopeless without you”

By the time those words came out of his mouth, the days began to start all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Suggestions are very welcome!
> 
> I did this at 1 am in the morning please forgive me if I have some grammatical errors, please do comment then down below so I can correct them. :)


End file.
